A Late Night Visit
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: When Yugi is finally fed up with holding his feelings for Tea in, he takes a chance. YugiTea lemon


**A Late Night Visit**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: Mature/NC-17 (oooo bad me!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh though I wish I owned Seto! Oh well my cloning machine will work someday teehee!

Summary: When Yugi is finally fed up with holding his feelings for Te'a in he takes a chance.

Pairings: Yugi/Tea (very small mentions of Seto/Serenity and Mai/Joey and Yami/Other character 'Raven')

Warnings: Lemonness! YAY! (I am so related to Miroku! eeeheehee)

A/N: This is my very first real lemon so please go easy on me! My best friend really wanted one so sorry if it sucks! Oh and Pharaoh has his own body! Yay!

Dedication: To Yugi for being so damn adorable!

Yugi was fed up! Almost every one of his friends had found thier one true love and gotten together with them. Joey and Mai, Seto and Serenity, even his Yami (now called Atemu) had found someone (a girl named Raven), and here he was not even being able to confess to his best friend that he was head over heels in love with her. He felt like such a coward. It was ironic that he could take on supervillans and Egyptian gods but it was his best friend that had him quivering in fear. He was fed up and he was finally going to do something about it. He didn't care that it was almost midnight and he didn't care that he was only wearing his boxers and a black, sleeveless shirt, all he cared about was finally confessing to Tea the feelings that he had held in for so long. So Yugi climbed up Tea's trellis and knocked on her bedroom window. A soft light immediately flickered on and a wide awake Tea dressed in a soft purple silk nightgown that fell to just above her knees came to the window and opened it.

"Hey Yugi, you couldn't sleep either huh?" Tea asked giving Yugi a broad smile and helping him climb through the window.

"No, and well there is something really important that I have to tell you Tea," Said Yugi as he finally made it through the window to stand infront of Tea.

"Yeah Yugi? You know you can tell me anything," Said Tea stroaking Yugi's cheek gently before going to sit on the bed and mentioning for him to sit next to her. Yugi came over and sat close enough to Tea to feel the warm skin of her partly exposed thigh brushing against his. Yugi started to get really nervous. He kept his gaze on his folded hands in his lap. He didn't notice how much time went by until Tea placed her soft hands on Yugi's. Yugi looked up at her and met her tender blue gaze.

"Yugi, you can tell me," Tea said ernestly. Yugi nodded, took a big gulp of air, and took a chance.

"Tea, I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time now," Yugi finally confessed watching her eyes for any flicker of emotion. He was expecting to see surprise, anger, maybe even disgust but what he really saw blew his mind. There in the depths of Tea's eyes was love and caring and affection and maybe even a flicker of wanting.

"Yugi, I've been waiting forever to hear you say that. I love you too!" She declared wrapping her arms around Yugi's neck in a warm hug. Yugi responded by wrapping his arms around Tea's waist and pulling her closer. After a few seconds Tea pulled back a little so she could look into Yugi's big purple eyes. Yugi pulled back a little to and met her gaze.

"Hey Tea?" He asked.

"Yeah Yugi?" She answered.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked with the slightest blush on his cheeks.

"You never have to ask," Said Tea with a huge smile. Yugi smiled back before pulling Tea as close to him as possible and placing his lips on hers for the first time. A shock went through them.

"This is paradise," They both thought. The kiss began as a gentle, innocent kiss but grew to a more passionate embrace. Yugi asked for entrance into Tea's mouth with his tongue and she readily accepted. They enjoyed the new sensations they were experiencing and soon hand began to roam. Tea slipped her hands under Yugi's shirt and started exploring the contors of his well muscled chest and abs, while Yugi slowly moved his hands from their place on Tea's waist and gently glided up her sides to her breasts. He tenderly fondled them causing an immediate moan of pleasure from Tea. She was instantly glad her parents were on vacation. Before either of them knew it Yugi had lowered Tea to the bed and was straddling her waist. He kissed up and down her neck and showered kisses on her shoulders. Tea instinctivly pressed herself into Yugi when he found a particularly tender spot on her neck and gently nipped at it. He movement beneath him caused him to emit a low growl like moan. Tea smiled at this reaction and sat up just enough to slip Yugi's shirt off. Yugi smiled down at her.

"You sure about this Tea? Once we've done it there is no going back to being just friends," Said Yugi lightly stroaking back a stray lock of hair that had fallen into Tea's face.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," She answered catching his hand and kissing his palm. Yugi smiled again and Tea pulled him down for another heated kiss. After a few more minutes of Yugi showering kisses down on Tea's face and neck Tea decided to shift the tables, and in one swift motion she flipped Yugi on his back and straddled his hips. Yugi looked surprised but smiled as Tea began her own assalt on Yugi's neck and chest. As Tea kissed Yugi she noticed that his warm hands were tracing delicate patterns on her upper thighs with his fingers. She smiled at him knowing exactally what he wanted. Tea satup so Yugi could too. As soon as Yugi sat up he smiled at Tea before taking the rim of her nightgown in his hands and softly but swiftly removing from her body. Yugi gasped as he took in the completely exposed and beautiful form of Tea. She had decided not to wear any underclothes that night.

"You're so beautiful," Yugi said seeming to soak in her very essence with his eyes. She had a bright blush on her face that quickly faded when Yugi kissed her again. Yugi flipped Tea on her back once again and took his time running his fingers than his mouth over every inch of newly exposed skin, and Tea did the same for Yugi. They both moaned and called out each other's names as they explored eachother like never before. When they were both sure that every inch of one another had been put to memory Tea leaned as close to Yugi as possible.

"Make me yours," She whispered in his ear. They both shivered in anticipation as Tea opened herself to him and Yugi positioned himself over her. They both knew it was thier first time with anyone doing this sort of thing and Yugi heard that Tea would experience a little momentary pain. So without further hesitation Yugi pulled Tea into an intimate hug hoping to divert her from any pain she might feel and quickly and gently entered her for the first time. Tea gasped but gave Yugi a smile telling him she was alright. Yugi smiled back and they began they began that age old dance. Tea clasped onto Yugi and moved with him as he moved up and down and deeper inside of her. As Yugi got faster and faster Tea felt herself climaxing and she knew Yugi was too. With a few more movements to that age old dance Yugi and Tea reached their climax together and fell with eachother into utter bliss.

Afterwards as they lay entwined together in the afterglow:

"So Tea, any regrets?" Yugi asked her.

"No," She said truthfully, "What about you?"

"Just one," He answered.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"That we didn't do this sooner," He answered with a smile. They both laughed lightly, exchanged 'I love you's and joined eachother in dreamland.

THE END.

A/N: I hope you all liked my very first lemon! Wow I can't believe it. Yay! Anywho please excuse and spelling and/or grammer errors because my computer doesn't have spell check. Gomen!


End file.
